


you don't need training to throw a punch

by random_chick



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian will do anything to protect one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't need training to throw a punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickednotevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/gifts).



His first ex-wife was Ian Malcolm’s favorite. Okay, not really, but he liked to joke that she was. Of course, he joked that all his exes were his favorite. It was just how he worked. But his first ex-wife, Lucinda, _did_ hold a special place in his heart. She’d been his first love, after all, and even if it hadn’t worked out they were still friends. He’d promised her that he would always be there for her, no matter when she needed him or what she needed him for.

So when the phone call came, Ian was on alert instantly. Lucinda didn’t call him often, true, but when she called him sounding panicky, his first instinct was to drop everything and get the hell out to her place.

This phone call? Was only going to confirm that instinct.

“Ian? It’s Luci. I need your help.” Her voice was shaky, as though she’d been trying not to cry.

That was a surefire way to get Ian’s attention. He hated when any of the women in his life were in tears.

“Talk to me, Lucinda,” he said gently. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s Carly’s boyfriend,” Lucinda said. “He’s being increasingly abusive to her and I’ve tried everything I can to get him to go away short of paying him to leave.”

Carly was Ian’s oldest daughter, a twenty-year-old college student following in her father’s mathematician/chaotician footsteps. She was his pride and joy in a way that his other kids weren’t -- though to be fair, they were his pride and joy in ways that Carly wasn’t, so it all evened out -- and the idea of someone doing anything to her made his blood burn.

“I’ll be out there as soon as I can,” Ian promised. “I just… oh shit, I have to miss time with Kelly. Change that -- I’ll be out there as soon as I let her know.” Because he was working on being a better communicator with his daughter, and this was definitely the kind of thing that needed to be talked about.

“Okay,” Lucinda said, her voice a little more confident now. “Tell Kelly I said hi, by the way.”

“Will do.” Ian hung up with a pained look on his face and turned to face Kelly, who’d been sitting in the living room with him and had heard his entire end of the conversation.

“What do you have to miss time with me for?” Kelly asked cautiously. Because this was Ian -- he might’ve been her father, but he was still working on that whole being a _good_ father thing.

“Carly’s boyfriend is apparently abusing her,” Ian explained. “I’m going to fly out there and see if I can do anything to help.”

Kelly was on the alert immediately -- of her half-siblings, Carly was her favorite. “Do you want me to come with?” she asked. “I can help you with it. I can spend time with her while you get the guy alone.”

Ian thought about it. Lucinda would probably kill him for it, plus he _knew_ Kelly’s mother would kill him for it, but at the same time? Kelly would provide a useful distraction for Carly.

“Well?” Kelly prodded.

“Okay,” Ian decided after another moment. “Let’s go.”

Flying was going to be a bitch in terms of cost, especially since he was taking Kelly with him, but it would be worth it to help his loved ones.

 

“Mom, seriously, I can take care of myself,” Carly said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she moved around the kitchen, tidying up. “I can take care of my boyfriend, too. If he starts abusing me, I’ll deal with it.”

There was a knock at the door, which told her it wasn’t Michael. “Hang on, Mom, I gotta go,” she said. “There’s someone at the door.”

She hung up, pocketed her phone, and answered the door. “... Dad,” she said, surprised. “Kelly. What are the two of you doing here?”

“Your mother told me about what’s going on with you and Michael,” Ian said, walking into the apartment, Kelly following him. He shut the door without being invited. “How he’s being abusive.”

“He’s not abusive,” Carly protested. “So he yells at me sometimes. So what? I yell at him sometimes.”

Except she didn’t anymore, not so much.

“That’s abusive in my book,” Ian said. “And it’s only a short step from that to something worse. And I’m sorry, but if he hurts you I’m going to be forced to kill him. Nobody hurts my children.”

Anything that anybody might’ve said got cut off by the door opening.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, his voice sharp and suspicious. “Car, you didn’t tell me your father and your sister were coming to town.”

“It was a surprise visit,” Ian said smoothly. “She had no idea we were coming.”

It was even true enough.

“Even so…” Michael looked at Carly suspiciously.

Kelly took that as her cue to say, “Carly, do you still have that really cute sweater you said you were going to give me next time you saw me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Carly said. “It’s in my closet somewhere. C’mon, let’s go look for it.”

Ian waited until the girls were safely in the bedroom -- and until he’d heard the bedroom door click shut -- before turning to Michael. “So, I hear you haven’t exactly been treating my baby girl very well,” he said with a deceptive casual tone of voice.

“What of it?” Michael responded, suspicion of his own in his voice.

“I hear you’ve been abusing her,” Ian said, cutting right to the chase. “I don’t know exactly how you’ve been abusing her, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that if you do it again, I will cut a certain part of your anatomy off and feed it to you.”

Michael scoffed. “You wouldn’t,” he said. “You’re not capable of hurting me.”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Ian said evenly. It was true, too. People looked at him and saw the flamboyant chaotician; few people saw the man who’d taken martial arts lessons in his younger years and who still remembered a good deal of what he’d been taught.

Though he didn’t need training to throw a punch.

“Listen to me, old man,” Michael said. “Your daughter is my girlfriend. Therefore, she is mine to deal with as I see fit.”

“You aren’t supposed to ‘deal with’ someone you love,” Ian said.

“Who says I love her?”

That was all the flimsy encouragement Ian needed; without thinking twice, he hauled off and punched Michael in the face. He didn’t stop there, though, hitting the other man several more times before coming to a reluctant stop. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t beat the ever-loving crap out of him.

He could, however, threaten him quite enthusiastically.

“You are going to leave,” Ian said. “You are going to move out and leave her with the apartment. And you are going to never speak to her again, even while you’re moving out.”

“How are you going to control that?” Michael asked, wiping blood from his lip.

“I will be here,” Ian said. “Until every single one of your things is out of here, I will be here to supervise. And Carly will not be here, so there will be no chance for you to try and change anyone’s mind.”

“You can’t do this.”

“Oh, I can,” Ian said. “I can, I will, and I’m going to. And you’re going to turn around and walk out that door right now.”

Michael stared at Ian for a long time, hatred in his eyes, before heading for the door. “You’ll pay for this,” was all he said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Ian would gladly pay as long as his daughter was safe.


End file.
